transformerstopmotionfandomcom-20200214-history
Transformers: The Search for Sentinel Prime
Transformers is an upcoming Stop Motion Movie. It will kick start a planned series of 3 seasons, it's run time is predicited to be between 30 to 60 minutes. The film will star Jaz265 himself, LordMegatronG1, Camzilla51, Anderson1939, FMAChet. Audio tracks from other tf movies will be recycled for background character voices. This movie will also use real clips from Transformers Revenge of the Fallen and Transformers Dark of the Moon more primarly for space sequence's but some for large scale obervation scenes. Plot Druing the Great War on Cybertron, a ship called the Ark containg the Autobot's leader Sentinel Prime and this Matrix (a powerfull divice that can create and destroy entire planets) was lost to space eons ago but has recently resurfaced. Optimus Prime and his crew are on a race against time to find thier original leader before the Decepticon do. The only hope they have of locationg Sentinel is a human child named Spike Witwicky Episodes Promo's *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KZ1SeeaIbaM (The first trailer for the movie) *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1fk_sujRM6Q&feature=channel_video_title (A test footage video) *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-f1lV9jdZxM&feature=channel_video_title (sneck peak at the movie but incomplete) Characters Trivia *Jazz265 says that his camera has a problem now were it dies after a few minutes of taking photos'. **Even with brand new battries. **So now he has stated that he could not get another camera till at least December. So production has holted. *Jazz265 has now said that the camera is working and he is back on track. *This movie was orignaly just called "Transformers" but Jazz265 wanted it renamed. *Unlike most stop motion series on youtube, this one uses actually live action movie footage in some parts. *On 27th Novmeber 2011, Jazz265 uploaded the trailer for the movie on youtube. *On 4th December Jazz265 uploaded a sneck peak of the movie (incomplete) on youtube. *Jazz265 has stated the the Kenny Logins Dangerzone and Stan Bush's Till all are one and Your time will be featured in the movie, either during the beginning or closing credits. *In an earlier draft, Arcee, Ironhide and Jolt were featured, however Jazz265 felt that Roadbuster and Sandstorm/Hound were "cooler". So Arcee and Jolt were dropped. Ironhide was removed to avoid comparisons to the 2007 live action movies and Jazz265 felt that as this movie was his own story, he should use characters he picks, not those everyone wants. *The Search for Sentinel Prime is nammed after the 1984 Star Trek movie "Search for Spock". Because Sentinel Prime was voiced by Leonard Nimoy (who portrayed Spock in Star Trek) in the Dark of the Moon movie and the movie is about the Autobot's search for Sentinel, just like Captian Kirk was trying to find a way to revive Spock in Search for Spock. *Originally The Fallen was to be in this movie and as main antagonist, but Jazz265 felt that as this is the first in a proposed trilogy, Megatron should have the rightful place of bad guy. However he has thought of having him featured in the sequels. *On the 8th of May, Jazz265 reported bad news, his USB stick which contained his script was nicked by a person at his school. Weather or not he will regain it or have to re write is unknown. Sequel Jazz265 has already started contemplating idea's for the sequel. Category:Stop Motions Category:Upcoming Stop Motions